


I love you

by bloodhaven



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodhaven/pseuds/bloodhaven





	I love you

I wish you still loved me like I love you . . . You've always been my world and not having you hurt me so much, I know ill never be able to send this to you but im sorry. I'm sorry for always fighting with you when I should have cherished just talking to you, I'm sorry I'm not perfect. That I do get attitudes, I'm sorry for never being enough. I'm sorry you put so much time into me but just know i loved you , and I do love you . I'll never stop LOVING you and wanting you and only you , I wanted to marry you n we already started a family so why? Why couldn't I be the one for you when you are the one for me? Why can't you accept how I feel. How? How is this going to affect our daughter, how am I going to keep calm knowing you dont love me. Knowing that bitch has you and I don't , I know I fuck up I know I have a temper I know. . .But you promised you'd always be here, you'd marry me, be with me and You Lied. You cheated and I forgave you. . .why can't you be just mine!? How come it's not just us? Me and you and our daughter. When, when will you realize that youre meant for me, when will you be mine again, when can I wake up to you next to me thanks to Naomi being scared wanting to lay with us. I miss you so much more than words, I've cried every single night. Day, and afternoon. When you were locked up. I ball my eyes out when I think of you with her, so I cut. I wish for death and try not to feel emotion because if i do. . .I can't stop the tears, you were my world and I was yours and when we were together it was if there was no one in the work but just us. I cried for you, bled for you , hurt for you, my heart ached for you and still does, I defended you, I was scared. I am scared, I don't want to be alone anymore and I didnt. You ignored me so I went to him and he made me smile, i felt my heart being filled again. Until. . .you messaged me and shown me what you say to her, the things you be said to me. . .I broke. My heart stopped as my eyes began to water. . .I didn't want them to see, my classmates would understand, I felt my tears drip down my face and felt the splash on my arm as they hit the desks, I hid. I was stupid to cry so I hid it as best I could fighting it back and I bolted to the bathroom. You made me feel small. Like a little girl and I didn't like it. I pleaded for help that never came, screaming to the hevans for death but recovering only for a moment by speaking to my mother, talking to her made me feel week, vonerable and insecure. . .when I hung up i wanted release so I bit myself, I felt numb and dead so I needed pain to feel alive, it didn't hurt , I wanted to bleed. You said your tired of me and my drama, when all I needed was youre support and love , not being yelled at, so why, why do i love you so much!? WHY AM I SO STUPID. HERE I AM ON A BUS ABOUT TO BREAK LIKE I DID IN SCHOOL. I'm glad I'm going home. I'm glad I get to see my mom, go to my safe place, were nothing can hurt me or judge as I cry or if i cut or even be stupid and love you, I belong there and we could have belonged there together but if not then so be it. . .I have My sunshine to smile for me, she looks somewhat like you ya know? She is my world now but I still want you. Sunshine alone isn't enough


End file.
